


Running at a different speed

by PrimalScream



Series: Modern OT3 [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, porn that's it just straigh up fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Again, what it says on the tin. John has a mission and it starts with handcuffing Thomas to the bed.This may eventually become an add on to a modern ot3 I'm working on, but this was done now so......





	Running at a different speed

Thomas distinctly remember lying down for a nap _with_ clothes. Now he is most definitely naked and, looking up, handcuffed to their bed. Turning his head his eyes meet John’s. There’s apprehension mixed with excitement, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth as he watches Thomas carefully. He’s also completely naked and hard if the rigid length pressed into his thigh is any indication.

“You know if I could move my hands I’d pull that pretty lip of yours out from under your teeth, James and I are the only ones who get to abuse it that way.” John immediately lets his lip go, “Good boy. Now, what do you have planned for me, sweetheart?”

John smiles at him, eyes lighting up, “I want to ride you.”

“And I needed to be locked up for that?”

“I lose myself when you touch me, and I want to feel it.”

“Alright then. May I have a kiss?”

John straddles his waist, his ass just barely brushing Thomas’s thickening cock as he leans forward. His lips ghost over Thomas’s, once, twice and then his tongue slides along the seam of Thomas’s lips. Thomas sighs into it, trying to convey everything he’s feeling. John’s still unsure of his position with them, still nervous that they’ll oust him any second. That couldn’t be further from the truth. Thomas has fallen hard and fast, and he knows full well that James feels the same, even if he’s not ready to admit it just yet. 

They’d been a duo for so long that neither of them had quite known how to feel at first about the way John had slotted into their dynamic as if he’d always been there. He’s twenty years their junior, but so far the only side effect of their age difference has been the ramping up of their already over active libdo’s. Thomas has zero complaints. 

John kisses him slow and sweet, exploring Thomas’s mouth, soft little sighs as Thomas sucks his tongue or bites his top lip. Thomas loves the way John kisses him, soft and languid like they have years to do nothing but this. Thomas forgets momentarily that he’s handcuffed and reaches forward to touch John only to be brought up short. John chuckles and pulls out of the kiss. He sits back and Thomas feels the scratch of hard plastic.

“John?”

John wiggles on top of him, presses his ass down against Thomas’s stomach “Hmmm?”

“Did you put a plug in?”

“I wanted to be ready when you woke up.”

“Christ.” Thomas grits out. Just the thought of John, in their bedroom, thinking about riding Thomas, prepping himself, getting his hole nice and stretched open so he could take Thomas’s cock without having to wait makes Thomas’s own cock twitch.

“Will you let me see?”

John rises and turns himself carefully, his pert little ass in the air, a purple shaped heart holding his cheeks apart, filling his ass up. Thomas can’t suppress a moan before saying, “You look so good, John. So pretty all prepped and ready for my cock.”

John turns back around, a slight blush coloring his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Come up here and let me taste you.” 

John shuffles forward, his knees nestling under Thomas’s under arms, he tilts his hips forward and Thomas licks across the head of his cock. John sucks in a sharp breath, lets out a tiny little moan when Thomas sucks at the head. John’s eyelashes flutter, before slipping closed. He huffs out a breath as his hips stutter forward slowly. Thomas licks the underside of John’s cock, just barely scrapes his teeth along the shaft. John moans, his hand going to cradle Thomas’s head, to lift him so that John can fuck into his mouth gently. Thomas hums around him and John gasps, his eyes flying open. 

John backs off slowly, moving back down Thomas’s body until he’s poised just over Thomas’s cock. He reaches behind himself and Thomas hears the sucking sound of John pulling the plug free. He reaches for the bottle of lube on the bedside table and drizzles it over Thomas’s cock.

Thomas hisses at the cold but John’s hand soon follows, smoothing the slick down his shaft. John holds him steady and starts to lower himself.

“Slowly, sweetheart.” The head pops in and they both freeze, the feeling of it overwhelming, before John takes another few inches.

“Yeah, just like that. So good, John, you feel so good.” Thomas forces himself still, denies the desperate urge he has to drive upward into John’s body, to sink his cock to the hilt. John’s breath is hitching, the flush on his face is traveling down his neck to his chest. His nipples are pebbling right under Thomas’s gaze and he wants to touch John so badly he yanks uselessly at the cuffs holding him. 

John sinks down inch by tortuously slow inch. The heat and slickness tantalizing Thomas and stealing his breath. Thomas clenches his hands into fists. He bites his own lip as John’s eyes roll up in his head, pleasuring lighting up his face. He looks good enough to eat and Thomas is famished. Thomas struggles to keep his eyes open and focused. The hot grip of John’s ass is like nothing else Thomas has ever felt. He’s always so tight and perfect. 

By the time John is fully seated they’re both panting and damp with sweat. Thomas’s eyes roam over John’s body, catching on the way the muscles in John’s stomach jump, on the way his cock is jutting from his body, a tiny drop of opalescent fluid gathering at the tip. Thomas licks his lips, wants to taste it, wants to apply the tip of his tongue to John’s cock head, gather up all the fluid John will give him.

John rocks forward and back, a soft whimper falling from his parted lips.

“Feel good?”

“Yes.” John tosses his head back, a hard shiver running down his spine as he rocks down harder, his hips shifting back and forth, grinding on Thomas’s cock. Thomas can’t help but thrust up minutely. Just soft, gentle pulses of his hips. John shudders, his mouth opening with panted breaths. They work together that way for long minutes, subtle and slow. John’s hands rest on Thomas’s chest, his fingers squeezing rhythmically against Thomas’s pecs. 

John lifts his hips a few inches and then slides back down fast. They both moan at the feel of it. John does it twice more before settling back down again, back to the slow roll of his hips that has Thomas swearing. 

“You’re so hot inside, John. I love the way you feel squeezing around me. Will you touch your nipples for me, darling?”

Without opening his eyes John’s hands come up to roll and pluck his nipples. He rests the thumb of one hand against Thomas’s lips and Thomas takes the digit inside his mouth. He wets it down thoroughly. When John takes it back he slides it back and forth over his left nipple, his eyes half lidded as he watches Thomas watch him. Thomas once again tugs against the bonds holding him. 

John leans forward, takes Thomas’s mouth in a wet kiss. Thomas pushes up with his hips, fucking into John steadily. John moans into his mouth, their tongues catch and slide together until John sits back again effectively stilling Thomas’s hips.

Thomas blows out a frustrated breath. Who knew John could be such a fucking tease. John smirks at him before bending back and putting his hands on Thomas’s thighs. It opens his body up, puts him on display as he slowly starts to lift and lower himself again.

Thomas swallows hard, the desperate, driving need to touch is all he can think about. “I want to touch you, John. I want to feel your body under my hands. I want to stroke your cock. I want to make you feel good.”

John lifts his head, looks at Thomas through a haze, “You always make me feel good, whether you’re touching me or not.” He sits up fully, braces his hands and Thomas’s stomach and starts to ride him hard and fast with an ever quickening pace.

Neither of them hear James enter the room. They’re only made aware of his presence by the sound of his belt hitting the floor. John stutters to a stop, his head turning to look over his shoulder.

“Don’t stop. I’m just going to sit over here and watch.”

John nods his head but he reaches for James. James’s approaches the bed, he puts one knee down and John turns his face up. James smiles at him, his palms cradling John’s cheek as he leans in. He kisses John softly. John whimpers into it. By the time James is done John is rocking his hips down once again making Thomas crazy with the need to drive up into him. 

Silently James drags the chair across the room and sits himself down with his pants open. His half hard cock on display. Thomas watches him wet his fingers and slide them down the shaft. Thomas is torn between where to look; at James as he teases his cock head, fingers stroking and squeezing, or at John, his body gold and glistening as he works himself down onto Thomas’s cock, hips undulating and curling to find the best angle.

They’re both so beautiful, Thomas doesn’t know what he’s done to deserves such a wealth of love and joy but he’ll take it and not think twice. John’s body clenches around him and Thomas’s eyes snaps to John’s face. His head is tilted back, eyes closed, lip caught between his teeth, throat working as quiet, breathy moans escape him.

He’s grinding down on Thomas, shifting his hips. His hands come up and his fingers lock around Thomas's biceps, using Thomas as leverage as he starts to ride Thomas’s cock once more. Thomas can see the fine tremors running through him, he can feel the hot, rhythmic clutch of his ass. 

“You’re so close aren’t you?”

John can only nod, his mouth opening to huff out one breath after another. 

“You want to come all over me don’t you, John? You want to see it thick and white over my stomach. You’re so hot inside. I love the feel of you squeezing down on me, they way your body sucks me in, your greedy little hole all swollen and stuffed full of my cock.”

John gasps, fingers clutching Thomas’s arms, hips rubbing frantically against Thomas as his cock drags wetly along Thomas’s stomach. “Look at me, John.” John’s eyes fly open, their gazes connecting, nothing but desperate need blazing back at him, the blue of his eyes totally eaten away by black, “Come for me, darling. Come all over me.” John half sobs, body jerking. Thomas watches John’s cock twitch, once, twice and then John’s coming, one burst after another wetting down Thomas’s torso as John shakes apart. His thighs tighten around Thomas’s hips as he grinds down, gasping for air, head dropping forward. His nails bite into Thomas's skin, ten perfect indents as John’s body keeps rocking, until his arms give out under him. 

John drops forward, exhausted, body still shivering. Thomas plants his feet and works his hip up and in fast and hard. John moans, teeth pressed against Thomas’s skin, scraping as he struggles to catch his breath. Soft little mewling gasps echoing in Thomas’s ears as John hips curl down and back, taking him in further, still clenching around him, ass tight and hot. It only takes Thomas half a dozen more thrusts, as fire licks through his veins, until he’s coming deep in John’s ass, teeth clenching, body shuddering as he breathes out hard through his nose.

John hums above him, squeezes him one last time, milking Thomas’s cock. Thomas’s body curls up, a last guttural moan dropping from his lips before he rests back against the bed, legs falling flat. Thomas blows out one harsh breath after another, his cock still twitching in John’s ass, the aftershocks zinging through him. 

John reaches next to him for the key and unlocks the cuffs without sitting up. After shaking out hands, Thomas wraps both arms around John’s body and holds him, kissing over his shoulders, and the crown of head. Just as Thomas’s softening cock slips out of John’s body, he feels the mattress between his legs dip. He widens his legs and when he lifts his head he meets James’s eyes over John’s back just before James bends over. 

Thomas can’t see what James is doing, but the shudder that goes through John, the way he moans tells Thomas that John is getting his ass eaten. John’s teeth bite into his shoulder as he shifts backward. He hears James’s muffled moan and then John cries out body jerking where he lies on Thomas. James rises up, wipes his beard with his hand and then gently slides his cock into John's plaint body. James’s eyes slip closed as he pumps his hips shallowly. His hands rub over John's back, up into his hair. It doesn’t take him long before he’s folding over John’s body, his lips pressing to John’s shoulder blade, praise falling from his lips as his hips stutter, rhythm faltering with a soft cry. John hums and Thomas can feel the added wetness spilling out of John’s ass and sliding down over his own balls.

James slides off to the side, one arm still over John’s back. John stretches his legs out, groans as the muscles unlock, lets his body slip down to the bed between James and Thomas where they cradle him close. He snuffles into Thomas’s neck before his body goes limp with sleep. 

James raises an eyebrow and Thomas just shrugs, “I woke up handcuffed to the bed. I didn’t see a reason to complain.” 

James laughs silently before getting up. He comes back with baby wipes and cleans them all off before going out to start dinner. Thomas stays with John, their bodies wrapped together until John wakes up, stomach rumbling.


End file.
